A Bad Side of Gon
by RedMahlova
Summary: As we all knew, Gon is a super cute and good kid. He's quite strong but stubborn at same time. Even he's clumsy, he's really kind and cares about the others. But that's all? What about the bad side of Gon? Let see. RnR please.


**Important Points :**

**I decided to make a English fanfic, just like flower_scent asked for. I hope you guys love it.**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

"**Gon is..."/ RedMAHLOVA (Aug, 29th 2011)**

**A BAD SIDE OF GON  
><strong>

As we all knew, Gon is a super cute and good kid. He's quite strong but stubborn at same time. Even he's clumsy, he's really kind and cares about the others. But that's all? What about the bad side of Gon? No matter how good he is, he's still just a kid. He must have some minus points of himself. So how we can know about that? Let's ask his friends! What's Gon's friends opinion about his bad side? Let's see :D

"_**Gon is...too plain and naive!"**_** (Killua Zoldyck)**

"**News"**

Gon : _"Oh my God! This is crazy!"_

Killua : _"What the hell happened to you, Gon? Chimera's attacking you again?"_

Gon : _"No. But something bigger!"_

Killua : _"WHAT?"_ (Killua's cat eye cautious mode ON)

Gon : _"Look at this! I just logged into Youtube and you know what..."._

*BLAM!*

Suddenly Killua's kicking Gon's head really hard. Why Killua kicked him? Isn't it obvious? Killua was annoyed by Gon, because there was no danger of that maybe happened as he imagined after heard Gon's panic. Killua always like that when he's panicking ^^;

Gon : _"Oouch! Why'd you hit me, Killua?"_

Killua : _"Nothing. I just wanted to do so."_

Gon : _"__You jerk!"_

Killua :_ "Continue!"_

Gon :_ "__I just watched the video that mentioned Mad House will remake our journey into new series! I must inform this great news to the whole casts."_

Killua : _"Oh well, but Gon maybe you're too late. Everybody knew about that news already."_

Gon : _"Really? Why I didn't know? I'm supposed to be main character here!"_

Killua : _"I know but Let's make it clear. Do you bring your phone?"_

Gon : _"Yeah."_

Killua : _"Check your email then."_

Gon : _"Check what?"_

Killua : _"E-M-A-I-L." _(sweatdrop)

Gon : _"What's that again?"_

Killua : "_Whatever. Just how can you __have an account in Youtube, but you even didn't know what email was?"_ (push Gon's forehead with his index finger over and over)

Gon : _"Kurapika is the one who made it for me."_

Killua : _"...Yo-your Youtube account?" _

Gon : _"Yeah!"_

Killua : _"What the hell Kurapika's doing in Youtube?"_ **=_=;** (daze)

Gon : _"I asked him to make me one when he watched Vocaloid's PV. I thought he's a huge fan of Rin Kagamine. He downloaded many Rin's videos from Youtube! Kurapika seems has interest on blonde girl."_

Killua : _"Like I care!"_

Gon :_ "You know, he even made me an account in Facebook, Twitter, MSN, YM ugh~ what's again...Ah! Skype too!"_

Killua :_ "Now I doubt Kurapika serious about has revenge on Ryodan since he such exist and spent his time too much on virtual world." _(sweatdrop)_  
><em>

Gon : _"He said it's a good way to collect information from internet."_

Killua :_ "The hell with that! Do you think super bandit like Ryodan will join such friendship networking, huh?"_

Gon :_ "I don't know. Maybe?"_

Killua :_ "Hell no!"_

Gon surprised by the reaction of Killua.

Gon : _"Let's forget about him. So what email is, Killua?"_

Killua :_ "I'm pretty sure you will not understand. So goodbye."_

Gon :_ "That's rude! Hey wait!"_

Killua :_ "You better ask Kurapika. I guess he'll answer your stupid network question as clear as Milluki."_

Gon :_ "I will but please, wait for me!"_

Killua : _"Nah. Forget it."_ (left)

Gon : _"Hey! Don't go!"_

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

"_**Gon is...gentle but poky."**_** (Kurapika)**

"**Healer"**

Gon : _"__Kurapika__! __Can you help me please?"_

Kurapika : _"What is it?"_

Gon :_ "What's email?"_

Kurapika :_ "It's an electronic mail. You can access your registered account by enter your username and password. Then you can make message to many people quickly."_

Gon :_ "Oh. I see. You're quite helpful just like Killua said."_

Kurapika : _"Killua said? What're you talking about?"_

Gon : _"He suggested me to ask you about email after I told him that you have so many accounts in many friendship networking."_

Kurapika : _"Wait! You told everything?"_

Gon : _"Yeah."_

_Kurapika : "A-a-a-about I'm fan of Rin too?"_

_Gon : "Everything" _(innocent smile)_  
><em>

Kurapika : _"That's a big secret anyway. Now my life is ruined."_

Gon : _"Kurapika, wait!"_

Kurapika : _"What now?"_

Gon : _"I'm sorry about that, but you would you like to help me again?"_

Kurapika : _"What's that? If it's about networking, I have no interest anymore."_

Gon : _"No. But...this!"_ (gave Kurapika a little box)

Kurapika : _"You want me to open it?"_

Gon : _"Of course!"_

Kurapika : _"A bird? But It's already died."_

Gon : _"Exactly!"_

Kurapika : "_So what do you want from me?"_

Gon : _"What's your thumb's chain stand for?"_

Kurapika : _"Healing. Oh wait! Don't tell me you asked me for ..."_

Gon : _"Hell Yeah! Please bring that bird to life."_

Kurapika : _"Oh My God, just like I thought!"_

Gon : _"Will you? Oh please..."_ (puppy eyes)

Kurapika : _"I'd love to, but I can't bring the dead back to life__. I'm not a God."_

Gon : _"Sad. I think you're the only one can help me."_

Kurapika : _"I'm so sorry, Gon."_

Gon : _"So what kind of condition can be cured by you?" _

Kurapika : _"Every conditions, as long as it's still breathing a life."_

Gon : _"Really? Even the worst one?"_

Kurapika : _"Yes."_

Gon : _"Then I really need your help! Just wait here!"_

Gon left Kurapika. About 10 minutes he came back. He brought a cat with an injured leg.

Gon : _"Prove what just you said to me."_

Kurapika : _"Healing you mean?"_

Gon :_ "Yup!"_

Kurapika :_ "Oh, well."_

Kurapika used the Holy Chain to cure the cat. In just a few seconds, the cat recovered.

Gon : _"Wow! You're amazing!"_

Kurapika : _"Not at all. So then Gon, If there isn't anything else, I'll go. I'm quite busy."_

Gon : _"What are you talking about? __We're not finished yet__!"_

Kurapika : _"Huh? I've cured the cat just like you asked for. So what's again?"_

Gon : _"Just look in front of house."_

Kurapika : _"I don't know why, but I have bad feeling about this."_

Kurapika moved to the porch. Kurapika really shocked, like he was going to die. There are so many different kind of injured animals. Gon brought them from all over the woods around his home. Kurapika almost fainted.

Kurapika : _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, GON?"_

Gon : _"Okay everybody, calm down! This mighty healer Kurapika can cure you all.__ So please line up neatly and wait for your turn! I'll look for our others brothers to be healed by him."_

Whole animals roared as if they understand what just Gon said. Kurapika's face like...WTF?

Gon : _"Okay Kurapika! I'll leave them to you!"_

Kurapika : _"Ah wait...! This isn't my purpose of learning Nen!"_

Gon :_ "A good Hunter must help everybody! Bye!"_

Kurapika :_ "Hey Gooooooooonnnnnn!"_

_**oO**__**O**__**HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH**__**O**__**o**__**o**_

"_**Gon is...immature".**_** (Leorio)**

"**Service Channel"**

Leorio : _"It's midnight already. What are you doing here, Gon?"_

Gon : _"I'm waiting for a TV Show."_

Leorio : _"Huh?What kind of show in this late hour actually?"_

Gon : _"If I'm not wrong...channel no.20, a service channel."_

Gon took the remote and change the broadcast to channel No.20

Leorio : (grabbed the remote)

Gon : _"Gimme back the remote!"_

Leorio : _"Never!"_

Gon : _"I wanna watch it! Someone told me this channel is perfect for a kid like me who in__the growth period!"_

Leorio : _"Who'd the hell tell you that?"_

Gon : _"Hisoka."_

Leorio : _"What? Damn you Hisoka!"_

Gon : _"Now gimme the remote and out of that TV, Leorio."_

Leorio : _"I'm sorry, but I can't."_

Gon : _"Why?"_

Leorio : _"Well, it's just...uhhh Hell with you, Hisoka! You'll pay for making me in a situation like this!"_

Gon : _"Leorio!"_

Leorio : _"It's just...I'm sorry, Gon. You can't. You're still underage."_

Gon : _"Liar! Killua said It's Okay!"_

Leorio : _"Killua too? By the God! Gon listen to me!"_

Gon : _"Hmm?"_

Leorio : _"You wanna see a woman's body?"_

Gon : _"Not really."_

Leorio : _"How about the naked one?"_

Gon : _"No. I think that's scares me."_

Leorio : _"Then why you wanna watch this damn channel so badly?"_

Gon : _"Hisoka said that I will feel much better after watch a "good show" from that channel. It will make my day! I think it will be a good experience for my training. Now stop asking me and lemme watch it, Leorio."_

Leorio : _"Well. It's true that after watching the porn you'll feel great and inflame. But I don't think it works on a kid like you."_

Gon : _"WHAT? PO-PO..PORN?"_

Leorio : _"Hisoka didn't tell you that? A "good show" means porn show in service channel."_

Gon : (blushing)

Leorio : _"You're so hopeless about this."_

Gon : (another blushing)

Leorio : _"Well now, still insist and wanna see a stripped woman?"_

Gon : _"No. No thanks."_ (still blushing so badly, then left TV Room)

**=THE END=**

This is just another random idea and I hope you guys like this. Please lemme know your opinion~ Thank you!

**LOVA loves you yeah!**


End file.
